COUSINS!
by dgj212
Summary: What a surprised. the story revolves around our favorite substitute soulreaper and his counsins. Ichigo and harem. sorry bad at sumerising.
1. The dream

Hey guys I thought about doing this story for a while so enjoy. So here is the disclaimer. oh if you wana two see the picture of the girls click on my profile and click on the link under the picture

*********************************************************************************************I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR KISSXSIS************************************************************************************************

When some one says "love holds no bounds", they are lying. Love will always have bounds from the biggest to the smallest, you may noy see them but it is still be there. Its how far some one will go to break them for love. People may not believe in bounds, but everyone must believe in this, love has competitions and a competition turns into a love war and the heart is the battlefield, and in order to win the war, people must go beyond to break those bounds if they are truly in love.

* * *

Zangetsu was meditating on a sideways skyscraper in his wielder's soul over viewing tons of skyscrapers.

"**Follow your instincts" **a voice kept raging on. It was just a voice, a voice that kept repeating the same sentence for the past hour. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. That's when Zangetsu noticed that the skyscrapers started getting…hot? He started wondering what was happening to his wielder.

* * *

**After Muramusa's so called revolution and Aizen's terror.**

Ichigo Kurosaki was in his bed moving around. Rukia had already left the room because her attempts to wake him up or to calm him down had failed. She came back seeing how she was already wide awake, so she was going to read one of her Manga until she fell asleep.

She went over to Ichigo for one last attempt to wake him up. She grabbed the cup of water that was on his desk and poured on his face and to her surprised he started squirming but he still didn't wake up. So she then slapped him on the face or at least tried to. It was still kind of dark and plus he moved so she ended up hitting the pillow. As her hand slid down and touched his face she realized that it was hot, so she came to the conclusion that Ichigo has a fever. She turns on the light and sees that Ichigo's face is red from the tip of the ears to his cheeks. He always does that when Yoruichi does something perverted or reminds him on how he saw her naked body. So the question is what is Ichigo dreaming of.

"Ako, Riko please stop that" the said person said unconsciously.

Rukia wondered who they were but she decided to drop it… for now anyway. So she decided to sleep in Yuzu and Karin's room for the night and bother Ichigo about it in the morning, after all its revenge for saying that her drawings were crappy looking.

So Rukia started walking out the door and took one last look at Ichigo and saw that a couple drops of blood was on his upper lip and the appeared to have come from his nose.

"Just what are you dreaming of Ichigo?" said Rukia out loud before she turned off the lights.

**Ichigo's dream**

Ichigo was squirming in a bed with two girls licking his neck. The two girls were twins and had reddish brown hair. One had a hair clip making her face visible. The other girl had her hair tied in a ponytail. They were both wearing a brown uniform and a short skirt. The two girls started kissing him but seemed to push each other off like if it was some competition.

***BUZZBUZZBUZZBUZZBUZZ!***

Ichigo woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He sat up and turned it off. He sighed in relief.

"That was one weird dream" he said to no one but the air. "Everything seems fine. It looks like goat face finally left me alone for once" he thought.

"OII ICHIGO!" said a hyperactive man known has Ichigo's dad who had suddenly materialized in his room, right in his face.

"Damn it" Ichigo mentally cursed.

"ICHIGO GUESS WHAT Your-" Ishin was cut off when Ichigo grabbed his face and threw out the window leaving a good 2 feet crater where Isshin landed.

"Crazy old man" Ichigo mumbled.

The door opened and Yuzu came in.

"Breakfast is ready Ichi-nii" chirped Yuzu. "Hey Ichigo why do you sleep with your window open?"

"So that I can throw dad out" was his reply. Yuzu sweat dropped before she exited the the room.

Ichigo let out a depressed sigh and moved his hands through his fair going over the details of his dream.

Twins, female twins that kissed him, his been having the same dream but in the past it was foggy but this time it was clear as crystal. this could only mean one thing.

Ichigo waved the unformed thought away.

He got dressed and headed downstairs.

when he went down stairs he saw that Rukia was almost done with her breakfast and Karin was watching TV and Yuzu making hers and Karin's lunch.

Yep just another ordinary day at the Kurosaki residence.

"Yo Ichigo wheres goat chin at?" asked Karin still watching TV.

"He's outside"

"Can we lock the door? I Think we should make sure he's is house broken"

"He's not an animal Karin"

"Speaking of animals Ichigo" interrupted Rukia."Who were the two girls you were mumbling about last night in your sleep?"

This time both Yuzu and karin stopped what they were doing and looked at ichigo who was bright red from the tip of his ears to his cheeks.

"NO ONE!" he responded rather quickly and blushing.

"Really because you were saying 'Ako, Riko please stop that'" said Rukia in a matter of fact voice.

Both of the twins ears moved like cat ears "He didn't tell you about them?" said both girls simultaneously.

Rukia nodded a no "No who are they?"

"NO ONE!" yelled Ichigo as he grabbed Rukia hand and ran off almost like if he was doing a shunpo only that he was leaving a trail of dust.

The two girls sweat dropped because he ran over Isshin in the process.

"He really is embarrassed to talk about them huh Karin?" asked Yuzu.

"Yep. You know I still can't figure out why Ichigo thinks that we're their clones"

"Me neither" she let out a depressing sigh "oh well we just have to wait and see if Tatsuki had the same dream" said Yuzu, Karin nodded in agreement.

* * *

Orihime was waiting at the school gate for Tatsuki as usual."Hey Ori~Hime what-cha _doing_?"asked a red headed girl named Chizuru.

"Huh, oh nothing just waiting for Tatsuki as usual, speaking of witch here she comes now" replied Orihime.

Tatsuki came walking to school looking a bit pail.

"Uh Tatsuki is something wrong?" asked Orihime in a worried voice.

"Huh, oh no I'm OK" Tatsuki ensured her.

"Are you sure?" asked Chizuru "you weren't having dream about a girl kissing and touching you were you?"

Tatsuki turned bright crimson red while Chizuru was laughing and Orihime couldn't see Tatsuki's face so she didn't know what the joke was about.

"HAHAHA your blush-" Chizuru didn't get to finish her sentence because at this moment she was airborne by 4 feet then she hit the ground.

"Damn it Chizuru!" yelled Tatsuki in her regular color.

"Uh tatsuki are you sure your OK?" asked Orihime

"Yeah I'm sure" replied Tatsuki "if Ichigo didn't have the same dream" she thought in her head.

When they were getting to class they heard people yelling "must be Kiego" thought Tatsuki.

When she opened the door to her surprise it was Ichigo and Rukia who were yelling.

"JUST TELL ME WHO THEY ARE!"  
"NO!"

"ICHIGO TELL ME WHO THEY ARE!"

"DAMN IT RUKIA I SAID NO!"

"WHY!"

"JUST BECAUSE!"

"THAT'S NOT A REASON!"

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO KNOW ANYWAY!"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW DAMN IT!"  
"BUT WHY THE HELL WOULD I TELL YOU?"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU NOT TELL ME!"

"Um Kurosaki-kun is every thing alright?" asked Orihime but no one heard it over the frantic yelling.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO YELLING About?" yelled Tatsuki and it seem to get their attention.

"Well Ichigo mumbled a couple of peoples names in his sleep and he doesn't want to tell me who they are" responded Rukia in matter of fact tone.

Tatsuki s eyes widen a bit then turned to Ichigo. "You had that dream too?" she asked.

"Wait too-oh crap you had the same dream didn't you?"

She nodded "Were screwed aren't we?" she asked.

"Yep, its a good thing there that we have that test today so we can go early"

upon hearing this Kiego "_reacted"_.

"Uh what test Ichigo?"

"The one everybody was studying last night for" he responded coolly.

After Ichigo and Tatsuki were done taking the test and hearing Kiego bellow about how he is going to retake the test tomorrow on a perfectly good Saturday.

Ichigo ran home and so did Tatsuki. Ichigo ran in the house to ask his dad but when he got there his dad was on the couch unconscious in a straight shirt (A shirt that says straight and not those jackets that are used inmental hospitals, it got lost) with tape in his mouth with a note saying that he was unconscious and that Ichigo needs to ... fix the door?

Ichigo looked at the door and saw that it was on the ground. Probably happed when he dragged Rukia to school.

He grabbed the tool box that was in the closet were Kon was taped with a towel in his mouth so that he couldn't speak,on top of the door where his sisters won't find him. After he grabbed the tool box he closed the closet leaving Kon to struggle and make sounds that Ichigo figured went like "get me out!" or so. He picked up the door and started replacing the hinges and screwing them it to the wall, adding a new layer of paint to the door and such. What was weird was that he didn't hear Kon at all when he went to get the paint, but he thought nothing of it. When he was done the door looked new for once and he was proud of his work.

**THACK!SLAM!**

The door was kicked in by a very angry midget with raven hair, leaving the door looking as if nothing has happened to it for the past year.

"Damn it Rukia I had just fixed that!"

"THE HELL WAS ALL THAT ABOUT!" demanded Rukia ignoring what he said.

"What was what all that about?" asked Ichigo confused.

"THE INSIDE THING YOU AND TATSUKI WERE TALKING ABOUT" Rukia said loudly in matter of fact.

"Thats personal" he said waving her off.

"Well I-" rukia was cut off by Kon who was able to escape the closet and tape, jumped on her face yelling "NIIIII-SAMAAAA!"

While Rukia was trying to get Kon off her, Ichigo sighed in relief and went to his room and locked the door. He went to his closet grabbed a screwdriver that was hidden under Rukia's matrice (along with her Mangas). He walked to his bed, knelled down and removed the floor revealing the rope it contained along with fishing lines and a bell. After a minute or so he was done making the traps. _"I hope I don't find Riko and Ako in the traps"_thought Ichigo.

"Really- yeah- oh maybe we shouldn't- no tell me please!" Ichigo heard faint voices and figured Yuzu and Karin were home early. So he rushed down stairs and said "NO DON'T SAY ANY THING!"

"well why not!" asked Rukia with a tic mark on her face.

"Because!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME THAT IS NOT A REASON!"

While the too were fighting Karin went to the couch and pushed Isshin off the couch and putting her foot on his back, Yuzu went in the Kitchen and started getting dinner ready, but for some reason she was making a dinner for seven.

* * *

**Strangers **

Two girls were in a cab (the one with the windows so that the driver wont hear the passenger unless he rolls it down and with the air-conditioner P.S. the window is up)talking about what they would do when they get to their cousins house.

"so how do you think he looks like?"

"Don't know, he probably didn't change much."

"what do you mean.?"

"We caught up 2 years ago."

"right."

"So remind why do we Have to go to school there?"

"So we can be in the same year as him and plus it's better education."

"were only 6 month and seven days younger him."

"Yeah but we were registered as a year before him" she said in matter fact.

They both sighed and after a minute or so they said"Ichigo" in unison while passing a sign that read: Welcome to Kurukura town

* * *

After the large dinner, there were enough left over for two people people. Isshin was still on the floor unconscious with a plastic bowl in front of him that read Isshin, with his meal in it.

Ichigo was in his boxer and sweatshirt getting in his bed after typing his report thats due Wednesday and his math home work. He had a feeling that he was going to need the extra time. But he had to admit the new laptop that his dad got him is pretty neat. He took a glance at the closet, he could still see Rukia's glare or was he imagining it. As for Kon he got a choice either get taped outside or be is sister's room with the risk of getting dressed like a doll. So he chose outside, Ichigo wouldn't blame him, getting dressed like that with no rights, shear torture. But they ran out of tape so he had to use a wall stapler and it was drizzling. At least Ichigo would get a good nights rest knowing that the traps are set.

around 11 O-clock Isshin finally woke up but feeling a bit woozy. When his head cleared up he saw the plastic bowl with his name on it and well... he ate it like a dog, oddly he didn't make a mess. When he threw the plastic bowl away he noticed that there was tape on it and around that time a Taxi stopped by the Kurosaki residence. Then it went on it's way and two figures were left walking to the door and their hands about to knock on the door. But it was opened by Isshin "Ahhh how are my two nieces doing, was the drive here tiring?"  
"No uncle Isshin it was OK" said the figure with a clip on her hair making her face noticeable and her hair is short.

"Are you girls hungry?"

"No uncle Isshin, Ako packed lunch" replied the other twin who's hair was longer and tied in a ponytail fashion.

"well the guest room is ready" he said.

"OK" said both twins as they entered the house and asked "does Ichigo know we're here?"

"No I was unconscious for most of the day!" said the over happy grown man, earning a sweat drop from the twin girls.

"Well goodnight" they said in some what unison before they made Their way up to the guest room. It took awhile for them to unpack but at least they would have more time with Ichigo the both thought. They both got dressed in their pajamas (but it was more of night gown) and stood from their door looking at Ichigo's door.

"Well lets go surprise him Riko" whispered Ako.

"Are you sure you want to go in?" ask Riko still standing from the door.

"Yeah whyyyyyyyyy!" screeched Ako who was now dangling by her leg with her stripped panty and braw exposed. "Don't look Riko!" said Ako in a horse whisper trying to cover her exposed parts.

"whats wrong were sisters aren't we? and besides you should have remembered that Ichigo started setting up traps."

Riko went to go untie her sister or least that's what Ako thought but she noticed that Riko just walked up front and started searching for something.

"Ah what are you looking for Riko?"

"The bell that wakes Ichigo up"

"What bell do you mean that one there" Ako pointed at the bell that was dangling, just dangling; but riko knew better it was another trap.

"She looked at the wall and found what she was looking for, the rope that untied both of the traps.

She grabbed the roped and untied her sister and it made a small but audible thump along with an owww.

They both entered the room and found that the door was locked but it wasn't close all the way so they were able to push the door open, and opened it remained. They then crawled onto the bed and watched Ichigo sleep peacefully and unaware of their presence. They both let out a perverted giggle as they slid under the covers and hugging him. They both interlocked their legs with his. And has the half moon light reflected the white light on his face, the two twins gave a smile that could brighten anyones day before the gave him a peck and drifted two sleep laying their heads on his muscles. They were surprised to find it so hard and yet so soft.

* * *

The next following morning, Ichigo slowly woke up to the sound of the alarm. He found that he couldn't move his arm. He tried to get up but he couldn't, his leg felt heavy so he ended up staring up at the ceiling. After five minutes the alarm went to snooze mode. he looked down and saw that Riko and Ako were on him.

He blushed as he yelled "What the hell!"

His yelling woke up Rukia who opened the closet saying "What the hell! I am not in a mood for another one of your dre-" she didn't finish her sentence because she saw two girls who appeared to be twins on Ichigo's bed.

She did the first thing that came into her mind. "ISSHIN I SEE ICHIGO WITH TWO GIRLS ON HIS BED!" yelled Rukia all the way down stairs. Ichigo sweat dropped '_was it really that hard to believe that there were two girls with him' he thought._

He let out a depressed sigh before saying "Hey Ako wake up."

"..." He got no reply.

"Hey Ako wake up please."

"..." still no reply.

"Ako please wake up... for me"

"Iyaaaaah" yawned Ako as she started to wake up.

"Good morning" chirped Ako, then the alarm started up again."

"Um aren't you ganna get that?"

"Cant' my arms won't move" she then stretched her arms and turned the alarm off. Then she redirected her attention to Ichigo and she gave Ichigo a perverted kiss. Ichigo could resist but her tongue fighting with his was making pretty hard. They parted back for air, leaving a trail of saliva, then she noticed something hard under her,"some one got exited"she whispered in his ear feeling his erection.

She got off the bed and headed to the door then turned her head around and said "Riko stop pretending to be a sleep" she walked the room and closed the door but she was unaware that door was still locked.

Riko opened her eyes and said "how does she know when I'm faking out?"  
"Call me crazy but I think it's the fact that your twins"

"Crazy"

"Debatable"

"Any who, I heard that you can't move your arms"

"yeah what about it?" At that moment he realised what was going to happen,"Riko I know what your thinking and please don't do it!"

"well why not?"she asked as she got closer to his face, "we haven't kissed in a long time and we both know you want to" she didn't give him time to respond. She started kissing him, slipping her tongue in is mouth and started wrestlingwith his tongue. She then moved her right arm down and grabbed Ichigo's member and started stroking it up and down. Ichigo's groaning broke the kiss and as the seperated their tongue was still wrestling but in plain sight before the returned their owners mouth leaving a trail of saliva.

"Why the hell did you do that!" demanded Ichigo.

"Well I need the edge against Ako so thats why I did it"

"I feel sorry for Kenta, who knows what you guys do to him" he said as he shivered.

"It's not like that" she said, "sense you can't move it seems I am going to have to change"

Almost imidiatly all of Ichigo's strengh came back. "Well look likes i can move so I'll put my pants and shorts on" and he did so while Riko lwft the room.

_I am going to have lots of explaining to do' he thought to himself._


	2. Fiancée

Sorry if you were waiting to read this, it's kind of hard to think of a good idea being simple, complex and unique having twisted resolution. And I am still looking plus I am lazy so yeah you're stuck with my weird ideas at the moment and the Disclaimer.

***************************************************************************Don't Own Bleach or Kissxsis*****************************************************************************

It was dark until a blinding light greeted a boy; the first light of a boy's beginning in world where many lives are in constant danger of souls that are hollow. But a women greeted him and she seemed to be made of light…

* * *

_Man, how am I going to explain this? _Pondered Ichigo about his "Situation" with Ako and Riko.

"I thought you were going to put your pants and _shorts _on" said Riko in a matter of fact voice.

"Sorry I meant to say shirt… Hey what the hell are you still doing here?" Demanded Ichigo.

"The Door was locked" she replied pointing at the door were the key to unlike the door was missing.

"Wait, how did you come in if you didn't unlock it?"

"You didn't close it all the way" she replied without her expression changing.

Ichigo just gave his usual scowl at her.

They stared at each other for minute or so before Ichigo grabbed they key from his desk unlocked the door.

"Wait how come you didn't say a thing when I was changing?" asked Ichigo.

"Because I wanted to see your body" she said rather bluntly.

"I feel bad for Kenta."

"I told you it's not like that and besides he already has a girlfriend."

"Really Who?"

"Miharu Mikuni" she replied following him to the bathroom where it was obvious that Ako already finished brushing her teeth.

"How did they meet?" he asked as he started brushing and noticed that his sisters weren't awake yet.

"_Must have been the break in the routine_" he thought. His sisters usually sleep early.

Somehow Riko was finished first and answered his question.

"Well one day he didn't come home and it was about rain so mom sent us to get him. Let me tell you It wasn't easy to find him, he was running around with her because how the situation looked. We actually chased them all the way to the gym storage shed"

Ichigo just finished rinsing his mouth then asked "How did the situation looked?"

"That's what I don't get, how was it a bad situation is the question."

"What happened next?"

"Well" she began, "they were locked in and Miharu had to go to the bathroom and in their attempt to escape, Kenta had her on him so that she can escape through the window. But he was moving too much and she peed right on him" she said almost laughing.

"Damn, that one way to get a girl to fall in love with you, a weird one"

"Yep and they had been pushed to weird situation were Kenta kept 'seeing her'"

"How?" he asked clueless about what she meant.

"Seeing her down there" she repeated getting close to Ichigo who was not noticing instead he was trying to guess how Kenta was 'Seeing her'.

"He saw her down there without the panties"

"Ooooh! Hey wait a mi-mnnnn!"Ichigo was suddenly muzzled by Riko kissing him.

He was able to break away from the kiss. But Riko had his back on the wall so she just tiptoed and kissed him before she came down, but he managed to break away.

"What the hell!"

"Sorry Ichigo I couldn't resist with your breath being minty fresh. Besides what the problem we were just kissing in your room and you seemed to have liked it."

"Yeah it's hard to explain" he said as he passed her and started to head down stairs.

"Hi Ichigo" greeted Ako from the kitchen.

"Huh oh hey" he replied.

"Hey Ichigo"

"Yeah?"

"Well this morning before I woke up well… never mind it's probably nothing stupid even"

"O…K"

"Hey Ichigo" said a voice descending down the stairs. It was Riko and she was still in her PJs.

"Yeah?"

"Before I woke up I heard a girl screaming, can you tell me that I heard it or not and if I did can you tell me who it was?"

Ako was looking at him like if he was a treat that could be snatched. Ichigo was actually thinking how to tell them about Rukia without them over reacting. Last time they almost killed Tatsuki in her sleep… (But not the way any one would think), and he was still wondering how Riko let it all out in one breath.

"Well" he begun, man he was hoping for a miracle, a car crash, a weak hollow that knocked out normal humans, something!

And his hope was answered.

"Well it doesn't matter" said Riko Who moved close to Ichigo and continued getting closer.

"Because all I had to do was to distract you long enough" she said before kissing him.

She slipped her tongue in explored his mouth while Ako was trying to get their attention. If it was a cartoon Ichigo would have the top part of his face (Eyes and nose) shrouded in a shadow, a very dark gloomy shadow.

"HEY!" yelled Ako swinging her arms up and down. But Riko kept kissing him and Ichigo could resist for some reason. Ako then started to pull her twin off Ichigo.

"I swear Ishin" a voice came from the door but no one heard it but Ichigo.

"It's all right"

"You sure i am not halucinaitng"  
_"Crap!" _ He thought as Rukia entered the room seeing one girl kissing him the other trying to get her off him.

And guess what she fainted. She just fainted, no gasp or anything just fainted.

"Uh Ichigo who's she?" asked Riko looking at Rukia with hawk eyes.

"Oh ah that's Rukia she sort of lives here with us" said Ichigo.

"She's Ichigo's fiancée" said the nut job of a father.

"WHAT!" yelled both girls.

"Ichigo I didn't think you do this us" said Ako.

"Yeah Ichigo I didn't think you would be a player, after all you got us. But marriage, you have to be in love with her." said Riko.

"I am not getting married!" He yelled as a tic mark was starting to get visible.

"You're not" asked both girls with hope in their eyes.

"NO I am not, you know better than to believe in what that nut-job says."

"So then why is she here"

"It's a long story"

"It's OK we got all day"

Just then they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, they all turn to look and found Yuzu and Karin looking sleepy with bags under their eyes.

"Hey Ako, Riko! I see you met Rukia" said Yuzu sleepily.

"So who's she" asked Ako.

**10 minutes later after Yuzu and Karin explained why Rukia was staying at their house and Ichigo was left wondering how they were able to explain it when he couldn't.**

"Ah"said both girls

"Wait so how do we know she doesn't like Ichigo?" asked Riko

"If she did too bad, she's not really my type" said Ichigo.

"Then what is your type?"

"Sorry I am not going to talk about right now" he said scowling her.

"Do you ever quit scowling?"

Ichigo didn't answer he just glared at her.

"So are you going to glare at me all day?'

He changed his glare to scowl, but his eyes are still focused on her.

"At one point you're going to have to smile" she said it like well known fact.

"Yeah well till that day comes you're going to have to have to like it."

"How could I not, you look more attractive."

"I… don't think you should be saying that"

She got close to him and whispered in his ear "Well why not?"

'_How the hell did she get so close to me!' _he thought.

"OK Breakfast is ready!" called Ako from the kitchen. That's when he noticed that they were the only ones standing there.

'_Thank god' _he thought"be right there!" he yield back, "so you're coming?" he asked Riko.

She grinned "only because you asked" she said making the 'you asked' stand out more.

When they took their spots, they were bombarded with the scent of food.

Ako had made scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon, white rice, and toast.

"Ako you shouldn't have" said Yuzu.

"It's alright and besides I had nothing to do with Riko hogging Ichigo all up" she said suddenly sadden.

"Hey you're too slow to make your move so I did" said Riko a bit proudly.

"I wish you didn't" said Ichigo eating his breakfast.

"WELL THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT A GIRL WHO LOVES YOU!" said queer father who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"HEY WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT BACK THEN!" demanded Ichigo.

"These girls loves you-oh not-so-gay son of mine so return the love" he replied ignoring Ichigo's question.

"THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME!"

"So that's not the way to treat a girl you have to-"

**THACK**

Ichigo just hit Ishin in the head leaving a bruise mark and it's starting to swell.

"OHOHOHOHOHOH WHAT DID I DO WRONG TO RAISE HIM MASAKI!" screeched Ishin to a giant picture of her.

**BULP**

"YOU DIDN"T RAISE US AT ALL" yelled Ichigo from the table to a paralyze Ishin with a some cut marks and broken glass on his face along with tequila dripping slowly to his cuts.

"ICHIGO! Why did you throw that bottle at him?" said Ako worry about Ishin, while Yuzu got The Dad's Aid Kit next to the First Aid kit on the shelf.

"I didn't throw anything at him" replied Ichigo.

Then everyone started looking up. On the ceiling were one empty case, four cans of beer and 1 Bottle of Vodka.

"Ah where did you get those?" asked Riko.

"They were in the closet, so put up there where Yuzu and Karin won't get to them."

"Hey no fair" yelled Karin.

"Um how did he get those up there" asked Ako.

"I have my ways" he said remembering how he got up there in Shinigami form.

"Hmmmm" hummed Ako out load.

"You know Ichigo, you could have your way with me whenever you want" said Riko seductively. Ichigo had a light blush on his cheeks so it really wasn't noticeable.

"Um what do what do you mean by having your way wi-" asked Yuzu but she was cut off

"When you're older" said everybody rather fast.

"but-"

"When you're older" said Ako.

Then Yuzu started giving her the puppy eyes.

Ako's eyes soften and turned to look at the others, and they all nodded a no.

"Sorry Yuzu when you're older."

Yuzu let a sad groaned, she was not too happy of being left out in the dark.

With all that being said everyone starts picking up. Ichigo takes Ishin to his bedroom and tied him to the bed with rope. He could have used chains but the mental hospital borrowed it, apparently there are crazier guys than his so called father. So the deal was that they get to borrow the chains and he can get one special sleepy dart for his father, once a month two on a holiday.

"Hey Ichigo?"

"Yes Riko?"

"Since Yuzu and Karin the girls went to the park, do want help me out on my Kendo?" asked Riko.

"Hey you had him for most of the day it's my turn!" said Ako...

* * *

Later on during the day Rukia starts to regain conscious and quickly takes in her surroundings like a well trained soul reaper. She woke up on her bed. Was she dreaming or did she see a girl kissing Ichigo? I mean that girl did look out of his lead but it seemed that he really didn't want to kiss her… maybe… he really is gay. A girl probably out of his league was kissing him and he looked like if he was pain. But wait who was that girl trying to get the other one off him? But then again she was in her bed, in her Pajamas, with a migraine. Yep, either she was over thinking or the events concerning Ichigo or these girls happened.

she got up and looked at Ichigo's alarm clock 6:52 pm. _"Great so it did happen"_she thought before she left the room and headed down stairs. she went to the table and was not surprised that a plate of food was waiting there for her. The food tasted wonderful but it tasted different, Rukia just shrugged it off. when she was done she put the dish in the sink. she head into the room only to find two girls pulling on Ichigo's arms.

"LET GO YOU HAD HIM FOR MOST OF THE DAY" said a girl with a hair clip keeping her face visible.

"NO" said the other girl but her hair is just straight down and looks so smooth, bandage one her cheek and she is still on her pj's but so was Rukia. Rukia just sat on the catch and watch the whole struggle.

Both of them finally got on Rukia's nerve with all the yelling about he ichigo was going to be with. "HEY! WILL BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET!" both girls turned and looked at her. "WHY DON"T YOU TWO ASK him which of you two he wants to be with?"

"OK" said the one with the hair clip.

"I guess so, who do you want to be with Ichigo?" asked the one with the bandage

"..."

"Ichigo?"

* * *

The child had learn to grow with the women, the lady of light , but in the shadows loomed even darker shadows, one in particular that seemed like and angler fish of the deep, with lure that attracted it's pray. The lure created a faint light making the boy curious. the boy wondered towards the light and became it's pray but the shadow saw a better lunch, it took the boys light who defended him when the creature attacked, and the boy sits there in the shadow. With no light to guide he was stuck the road brightly light was gone...

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, but i am lazy and have too many ideas. Plus coming up with the perfect plot that is totally original or a good plot that I really like is kinda hard and P.S. there was an error so i couldn't access the story to update until a friend of mine told me how so yeah. OH! i am also having a poll on whether i should do a "Bleach and Freezing" cross over or not(Freezing is a new anime). so Yeah your vote will help me decide if i should or not. And if anyone has a poem about the story or anime that you would like to see just send it to me and i will add it to the end of the next chapter. thanks have a great day or good night either way don't let the hollows bite:);):).


	3. A Third Love

Hey guys sorry for not updating in a long time so i decided to tell you something. This chapter is the chapter I introduce the third girl in the harem! SO REVIEW!

**I mean really you guys already know I dont own anything about Bleach or Kissxsis!**

* * *

Ichigo was really happy for once. Earlier he heard his damn hollow laughing as Ako and Riko were playing tug-of-war with his arms, arguing about who he is going to spend time with. Rukia was right there and she didn't even make an effort to save him! He gave her one of his really rare pleading look and she just waves! WHAT THE HELL! The annoying fight between the two and his hollow laughing making it more annoying, brought him to the point of using his get away plan. He rarely uses it. But damn it it feelslike they have been doing this for an eternity.

He learned that he can block out his inner hollow. But it would make him faint… and he would either relive a random memory involuntarily or be by himself in what seemed to be a black void and reflect on stuff to pass the time. He didn't like it because it was mostly just memories; the memories were almost always the one when his mother died.

"The hell with it!" He thought, he took a chance and blocked out everything! He could hear all the voices fading away as his vision did. To be reacquainted with utter darkness was nice. Despite it being dark, it was so peaceful, he was in the state of bliss and what happened next was weird… and he was happy it did.

He saw her face again. He relived the moment where the two spent the night together. The last night he was alone with her, the last night was a good night. It was the first time he kissed a girl… without being pushed or pressured into the situation. At first they had an argument about sleeping in the closet. He had let her sleep in his bed but he still saw her face. She had her eyes closed, some times when you see a cute girl sleeping you get an urge to just kiss her. That's what he did, he kissed her and she was shocked. He got even happier when she returned the kiss, he could still remember it. Her kisses were so sweet, it felt nice when their tongues started to battle for dominance. He remembered how she moaned, how she squirmed when he stroked her black hair and sucked on her neck. At that point he could hear her breathing having cracks in it, making him more excited, they kissed most of the night before they fell a sleep. He was very fond of that memory. Hell it was one of his prized memories. He didn't want to let it go, ever.

He saw her every day and it was torture for him. He knew it wouldn't work. Their world was different now. He resisted the urges he had to just run up and kiss her one last time. He stuck to his memories for the time being. He got something else to remember her by. He has it hidden so Hats and Clogs wouldn't take it. He has been wanting to do some experiments on it but Ichigo wouldn't let him, he probably won't give it to him ever.

He has hope that maybe one day, both of them could be together, even if it was just one day. That hope was what he clutched close to his heart. Hope of being alone with her once more, sharing a space in his heart with Ako and Riko...

Unbeknown to him, it was that hope that kept him from her…

* * *

"He fainted" declared Riko.

"What, he looks dead!" Yelled Ako, fearing that she had killed Ichigo and she will never ever see him again.

"No he is alive" said Rukia checking his pulse, to make it seem logical instead of just saying his soul didn't leave his body. But still it didn't hurt to check.

"Oh that's good" said Ako completely calm now.

"But he is still out" said Riko as she let out a depressed sigh.

"Well there's not much we can do about it" sad Rukia. "Well later" said Rukia running up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Asked Riko, she really didn't care where 'Rukia' was going; she wanted to know if she was going to be some sort of competition for Ichigo's love. And that means get to know your enemy's location and weakness.

"To my brother's house, he'll be mad if I get there late."

"Oh I see. Well have fun" Said Ako.

* * *

"I still can't believe Ichigo had girls that were that attracted to him" thought Rukia "Well he did have those fan girls and Orehime but these girls are different. This reminds her of that night…" she smiled at that memory.

"Oh I better not forget about Chappy!"

* * *

When Rukia left Riko and Ako dragged Ichigo's body up stairs and put him on his bed.

"Yuzu and Karin aren't back yet?" asked Ako.

"Nope the sun is just just going down. So why would they be home?" Replied Riko

"No reason I guess."

"You know we sure did argue over him for a long time."

"Yeah, funny how were still in our PJ's"

"Yeah I know and he still didn't attempt to look at our panties."

"Riko Ichigo isn't like that!" yelled Ako, her face being covered in a pink shade. Usually they wear Pj's that barely covers their panties. To day they were wearing nightgowns since they were used to wearing it around their little brother.

"Yeah but you still didn't say you would mind if he did." Ako's face got redder.

Riko just smirked "But there is still an issue we might have to deal with."

This drew the attention of Ako "Ah what do you mean?"

"Well Ichigo is hot so he might have some fan girls chasing him."

"Oh."

"Yep so we might have some competition." Ako nodded.

Riko was really disappointed. She was hoping to have Ichigo all to herself and show him her skills. She had trained very hard and wanted show Ichigo she could use a sword…err wooden sword. She hoped that he would be impressed and ask for a few lesson. Sure Ichigo was a tough guy but come on it's no like he can use a sword right?

She looked at his sleeping face and decided to join him. She lays down on his right side and hugs his arm, Ako upon seeing this decides to do the same thing only on his left side. Their legs interlocked and both girls basked in his warmth.

* * *

Rukia just got to Urahara's shop, hoping he had the gate to the soul society opened. She really couldn't be late.

"Ah Miss. Kuchiki the gate is no open so just wait a bit ok" said the owner of the shop Urahara. She nodded in response.

"Hey Rukia" said a man's voice above her. She looked up and saw a black cat. Yoruichi, she loves to be a cat but despite her manly voice in cat form, she is still a female. "What's new with the prude strawberry?"

"That's the thing. I honestly don't think he is that prude."

"Oh… why is that?"

"Well there are two girls at his house. Twins by the look of it, they seem really attracted to Ichigo."

"And they were at his house? Sounds interesting, I think I'll pay him a visit."

"Rukia the gate is almost open almost open!" yelled out Urahara from some where deeper in the shop.

"Well I guess I'll go wait over there. You know it reminds of that night" said Rukia smiling.

"What night? Did you and Ichigo make out or something?"

"What no! We did nothing of sort!" Rukia face was redder than an apple "I was talking about the night I gave him his power!"

"Oh. Well don't just say stuff like that then smile about. People will get the wrong Idea."

"Sorry but I am kind of proud of him, he came along way since then."

"Actually I am also proud of him since I am as his teacher."  
"Same here" bugged in Urahara "The gate is open now."

"Oh really I need to get going now or I will be late! BIE!" She yelled as she went running.

"Oh Yoruichi can you try one last ti-" Urahara was going to finish his question but was cut off.

"Sure I will try to look for it one last time, only because something interesting is happening."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently there are two new girls out for Ichigo's love and their closer than Orehime."

"My-my that does sound interesting…"

* * *

Tatsuki was just about ready to go to sleep. Ichigo hasn't told her they were here, so maybe she was safe. Or maybe they are just hanging with Ichigo for the minute.

Funny that memory came back. No matter how much she tries to forget about that memory she ends up remembering it more. Sure she had 'feelings' for him but that was then. It's different now, way different. She was fine with being friends with him now. She remembers it now. DAMN IT! The memory likes to haunt her. Its not that she hates the memory, its just makes her feel guilty with Orehime being in love with him. It's the night when Ichigo and her kissed…

* * *

The boy was so lonely in the dark. He ignored the things that crawled in the dark. He didn't acknolodge them, he didn't even so much as move. That light was the only thing he knew was the light. He was so dependent on that light, on it's care, on it's love. One day he saw two faint lights in the distance, All he could do was stare. By the time they got right in front of him he stared back at the ground. When he looked at the lights he noticed that they were identical. He noticed that they were also girls. He went back and stared at the ground. when he looked at them again he saw their hands out. He moved his hands clsoe to theirs with a shaky feeling. He felt wierd in his stomach. When he finally grabbed thir hands they pulld him up. They moved close to his face and... kissed his cheeks? The boy was puzzeled at their actions, he felt light and his face felt warm. And before him lights appeard all around him. Lights all around him...Why? Before he knew it he turned into a light himself, was it because of them? No it was him, all he needed was love. The lights helped him so in return he decided he would defend the light all of them at any cost...

* * *

**Authers Note**

so what do you think of the chapter and my selection for the third girl in the harem? well review and tell me how I did!


End file.
